Naruto-Chan, Bed Time Stories! Epic- 1!
by KiraXFanficLoverX
Summary: After 6 years of naruto having been shrunked , and minato and kushina who have been revived by edo tensei for life.. Kushina Tells one of her favorite Bed Time Stories and soon to be favorites of NAruto too! ' Naruto-chan, It's About How The Wolf And The Red Riding Hood have a tragic life yet in the end, had a happy life together.. would you like to listen? ' ' Yes Kaa-Chan! '


Kushina, Who was Revived by a edo-tensei for 6 years, Was Taking Care Of The Now, Cute Little Shrunken 6 year old naruto..

Kushina was about to tell naruto goodnight when he suddenly holds her hand and told her that could she tell her a story..

of course kushina agreed since she wasn't able to help naruto when he was in his childhood.. so she got a chair and sat down, she was preparing to tell a story while the Anbu's, Parrot (Sai) , Flamingo (sakura) , Cheetah (lion) , Bear ( Choji) , Inu ( Kakashi) , Deer ( NEji) , Beast ( Lee) and lastly, Raven (sasuke) , listened ..

'' Naruto-chan, i dont want you to interrupt me okay? '' kushina sai with a smile,

while naruto just smiled and quickly nodded, kushina smiled even more and said '' It is About How The Wolf Who have Fallen Inlove With Red Riding Hood-'' naruto quickly cutted her off by asking her with a curious expression '' i thought the wolf have plan to eat the little girl when she-'' he quickly shut up when he saw saw his mother's glare, and he just gulped but listened anyway..

while with the anbu's

'' A wolf who have fallen inlove with red riding hood? that sounds stupid! '' Ino whispered,

'' '' Pretty-chan, Be quiet please cause we might get caught dead by kushina-sama '' sai whispered,

'' Im hungry, hey , why can't i take a break? '' choji whispered while rubbing his stomach,

'' Yosh! let's listen youthfully to the youthful story kushina-sama is about to tell! '' lee said while pumping his fist,

'' Hm.. Guy's Sgut up and listened '' sakura said annoyed while throwing nejo a lok

neji understood the look and sighed '' if you dont shut up like the emo king there in the corner, i would jyuuken you in the neck,armpit,kneee,legs and where ever your weak spot is '' neji clamly whispered with a dead threath behind it..

the others understood the meaning and shut up while kakashi looks at sasuke who just '' Hn ''

'' Now, Long long ago, There was once a village of jasmine in the land of tea.. a closed village near the forest of ''Labyrinth'' where every one should be careful at.. it is said it is where people got lost easily when distracted and not familliar with it that had lots of monsters in there.. '' kushina stopped to breah abit and smiled widely when she saw her son eyes excite when ''monsters'' was mentioned.. she continued '' Lily Jasmine knight , is a girl beloved by her village, she was a beautiful, helpful, and a kind athlethic girl.. when-''

The anbu who listened were taking a close look to kushina cause it seems the story interested them,

'' Lily ! Can you come here in the kitchen please?'' lily's mother ask,

'' yes mother! '' a 16 year old bolted out of her room and run through the house to the kitchen..

She had light blond hair that was braided with a red ribbon.. She had sparkling blue eyes like the sky that shine's with life.

Lily also had pale milky skin which is smooth , long slender fingers and a normal height of a girl , she had thin arms yet a curvy body that girls would kill for, her body is also well-toned for running ..

Lily is always seenwearing an orange dress that goes to her knee's, with knee length boots which were rich red and a red cape with a red hoodie on it..

When she arrived to the kitchen, she saw her mother placing snack's on a basket, her mother had blond hair and brown eyes which were filled with kindness, she was in her brown dress with an apron since she was baking and cooking..

'' hello mother, what do you want me to do? ''

Lily is famous in the village not just for her kindness and goodness in heart, she was also very athletic and a good person you can rely in doing household chores..

Her mother smiled to her and gave her the basket, '' I want you to give this to your grandmother in the woods, can you do it?' her mother casted a worried glance at her , but lily just smiled it and said, '' yes mother, you don't have to worry '' lily smiled at her mother to east her worries..

'' ok '' her mother handed her the basket , lily bid her farewell and was about to walk out the house not before hearing '' lily, don't talk to strangers okay? and be careful from the wilf wolves! '' she heard, lily only shake her head at her mother's over protectiveness..

A young man in his sixteen, was eating a banana under a tree top.. he ate and ate banana's until his tummy was full..

He had black raven hair that was in a ponytail, and purple eyes that would look into your soul. He had a black jacket with a white shirt inside , a white baggy pants .. he also doesn't have any shoes, only bandages on his feet, he also had sharp wolf-like claws, tail and ears ..

He was a hybrid wolf.. A cross-breed human and a wolf.. his father, a human abandoned him while his mother wolf died protecting him from the human's and wolves alike.. he was a mistake , or a beautiful mistake as his mother said before she died..

he was scorned , hated , disgusted and been tossed by the side by the human's and wolves alike..

He was too much of a human than a wolf ,

And he was too much of a wolf than a human..

Being hated by his species made him independent yet hesitant and scared…

Wolves will kill him because he was a mistake, and isn't fit to be in a pack.. and due to the fact he had a blood of a human who had killed their species over a decade years just from fear, didn't help much either..

On the other hand,

Humans will kill him for they are scared of something they don't understand, they hate something they don't understand and they judged a thing or someone that they don't understand.. They let their emotion like fear and hatred walked on them making them a puppets by the devil himself.. And due to the fact he had wolf attributes, ability of a wolf, parts of a wolf and a blood of a wolf.. It infact just made the situation for him harder..

He was silently eating a bunch of banana's under the tree yet you can see in his purple eyes that he quite enjoys it..

He was enjoying eating fruits until he saw something red on the corner.. He quickly hid behind the tree he was eating under from, and fortunately for him.. The tree was huge and thick..

He saw the new-comer who was hopping on the roadside and smiling.

She had light blond hair but he can't see if it was long or short due to her red cape with a hood.. She was also wearing an orange dress and rich red boots, she have a basket in her hand which also smelled good..

The hybrid who is named '' Daniel Cyber '' , was looking warily at the new comer..

She stopped and begun to take a flower on the road side and smelled it, and smiled..

She stood up and look at the morning sun, she let down her hood making her hair that was/is braided with a red ribbon flow with the wind, She smiled when the sun rays touched her form, '' I always like when morning rays touched my body! It feels so nostalgic and warm..'' she said as she hopped to her way..

'' ahh, what a beautiful day! No rain signs, no over-heat of the sun, no trouble, why it is such an indeed splendid day! '' she said in her formal english

When suddenly she saw a dark figure that was behind a big thick tree,

When she saw it, she feels something was about to change from now on so she ran away afraid..

While Daniel look's at her with a normal expression but he can't shake a feeling of sadness when he saw her run away , afraid..

'' grandmother! I brought you some goodies and a medicine for you! '' lily voice was heard all over in her grandmother's cottage..

'' oh thank you darling '' her grandmother hoarse voice said..

'' grandmother can I ask you a question? '' lily ask to her grandmother, her grandmother had white hair from old age yet her twinkling brown eyes stays the same, her grandmother smiled and nodded,

Lily begun to ask her grandmother a question, '' when something changes in your life, is it always good? or is it bad? '' this was lily question,

Her grandmother smiled, and said in a hoarse voice '' well, Yes, something may turn good but sometimes it's bad.. But often, this changes in life, is good in the start but at the end, it turns bad.. like Hailey, your aunty , her life was good when she met Hans, yet in the end , he was killed.. that's are the examples dear… now let's stop talking and give me those cookies! '' her grandmother said as she grab a handful of cookies and begun to ate them one by one, While lily laughed and gone to her grandmothers kitchen to get a glass of milk..

'' oh lily! Your home! How is grandmother? '' her mother ask, lily just smiled and said, '' she is fine but she said she was craving your goodies of cookies, I can see that from all those food she ate.. but… mother, grandmother is beginning to weak, I need to help her often mother.. she can't even cook for herself for the last 7 days, it's a good thing that I came with food and fresh water..'' lily said , blue eyes full of sincere and concern ..

Amanda, lily's mother just sighed and nodded, she looks at lily's blue eyes which reminds her of her father, '' okay lily, but I want you to take care of yourself okay?'' lily nodded and kiss her mother in the cheek as a goodnight, she ran upstairs and bid goodnight..

Her mother sighed and prayed silently , ' please don't let any danger come to my daughter' she mother prayed silently in the dark..

'' bye mom! '' '' bye dear! Be careful of the dangers! '' her mother warned her again , lily sighed and begun running..

After reaching the gates, there were two paths, the easiest way to her grandmother was in the right while the longer way which she took yesterday was in the left..

She want to know if her good in life is good or bad or what is that figure? She thought and thought until she decided and walk off to the path she took..

Daniel was in the tree he had sat yesterday and thought if he was going to meet the girl again,

He walked to the dirt path and wrote something with his claws,

' Hello, i live in this part of the forest, I hope we can be friends , what's your name? my name is Daniel C-' he stopped writing and thought, ' why would she walk to this path? when she saw my figure ?! She even run away afraid when she saw my figure! I should erase this before anyone c-' His thoughts were disrupted when he heard something, '' w-who are you ?''

He froze and look at behind him only to see the girl from before, 'w-what is s-she doing here?! '

She was about to reach her hand to touch him only to find her jump back and ran away,

''w-wait! '' but Daniel didn't listen, he ran and ran , fearing she would hurt and scorned him like everyone did..

Lily looked at the boy's running away figure ..

Then suddenly, she notice something, ' h-he had wolf ears, tail and claws? I thought he would attack me since he is a wolf? I thought wolves are bad? Are they such poor creatures that have been mistaken? '

Lily was been taught wolves are hideous and scary monsters, since she was beloved by the village, she was over-protected by them , and since a story about the little red riding hood who had been eaten by the wolf existed, she was not allowed to have any contact to any wolves..

' Wait.. I saw something in his eyes… were those.. fear? sadness? Loneliness? ' She thought to herself, until she noticed on the ground were words written

'Hello, i live in this part of the forest, I hope we can be friends , what's your name? my name is Da-' the word only stopped to dan since the boy with wolf parts had stepped on it and thus, erasing it..

The girl discovered he was the one who wrote this and decide to write something ' hi! I live In the village of Jasmine Village! My name is Lily Jasmine Knight ! I know my last name sounds weird right? You don't have to laugh! Oh! Im sorry if I startled you earlier, I hope you aren't angry about me .. '

She wrote and smiled, she then begun to walk to her grandmother house..

Daniel came back when it was 5:00 in the noon , the girl would be coming back at 5:30 so he had 30 more minutes…

He was expecting to have his message unreplied or have message like ' monster , go away! '

But he didn't expect to find an answer like ' hi! I live In the village of Jasmine Village! My name is Lily Jasmine Knight ! I know my last name sounds weird right? You don't have to laugh! Oh! Im sorry if I startled you earlier, I hope you aren't angry about me .. '

He was shocked, but smiled , he replied , ' im not angry, I just got a nasty habit of running away to people I don't know.. I should be saying sorry … hey, lily right? Do you want to be my friend.. s-since I don't have one… ' he was about to write some more when he heard the girl's voice so he quickly hid himself behind the thick tree..

The girl was hopping again on the roadside, he was quite amused at how the girl feels safety when it was about to get dark.

She then noticed daniel's reply which she smiled and wrote ..

He got curious so he took's a better look to it..

Lily, left a box of baked banana's , which lily made , she placed it beside her reply message and left while hopping..

Daniel who smelled something sweet and locate it , he found it was located near the box and then he proceeded to walk to it, he saw lily's reply message ..

'really?! Thank goodness ! I thought you hated and angry at me for startling you! Oh by the way, I baked snacks earlier, I made it for you, I hope you like it! ' with a piece sign at the end..

Daniel just smiled and look at it and smiled, he took the box and opened it , and revealed to be the most sweetest and most beautiful banana's ..

They were soft creamy white and _delicious_!

And let just say that, he howled as his gratitude!

It's been a month since lily going to his grandmother at 6:00, but secretly writing in the ground of messages to her unknown friend..

She quite know about him abit but he knows a lot about her because well, she's a blabber mouth , and she always bakes goodies snacks that are related to banana's since Dan like's banana..

Right now, lily is going back , she always wears her orange dress with the red hood and cape and her famous red shoes.

'' im going mother! I hope you take care yourself! –giggles- '' lily joked

Her mother just laughed and bid her farewell ,

Lily continued to walk and gone to the longer path,

She hadn't saw any sign from her mysterious friend and gotten worried when she heard a snore at the back of the thick tree,

She walk silently only to saw the wolf-like-boy..

He had raven black hair in a short ponytail, his pale skin was touched by the sun which makes it look like it has glitters, he also had a claw wound on his chest ..

His pants were a bit torn and she saw he had a claw wound and a bite wound on his left leg.. he also had bruises on his arms. His eyes were closed ..

Lily snapped back to reality and gets her medical kit, to tend his wounds, while tending his arms wound, Daniel woke up and was surprise to see lily, who he only watches afar, who he only speaks with writing messages … who he only admires afar..

She looks at him with kind eyes and said to him,

'' Your hurt, we need to remove bacteria from it so it won't have any infection okay? Im sorry if it hurts but please bare it a little bit'' she said as she tend his wounds carefully, after tending it, she wraps bandages on his wounds.. his left leg, arms and his chest too..

'' w-why did you help me? '' he asked, a bit curious if you ask me..

'' well, that's what friends do, right?'' she asked with a smile…

Seeing she smiles to him this close cause him to blush \..

She innocently blinked her eyes as a sign of innocent confusion '' why are you turning red? Do you have any fever? '' She asked as she places her palm on his forehead which caused him to blush even more and stuttered '' i-I a-am f-f-f-fine! Y-y-you d-don't n-need to w-waste y-your -e-nerg-g-gy ''..

She looked at him with a concern gaze, then she have an idea, '' hey Dan, are you hungry? '' Daniel was about to say no when his stomach had betrayed him.. '' it seems you are hungry '' she giggled , she seems to bring two baskets that went unnoticed by her village..

'' here, I baked this goddies last night but I hope you will still like it'' she said with a slight blush on her cheeks, Daniel nodded and had a slight blushed on his cheeks as well..

He opened the basket and saw something that he would feel like he was in heaven..

He started to drool and sniffed, and sniffed.. Loving the sweet smell that came from the basket she was handing out to him ..

He looks at lily as if asking a permission to eat the food inside the basket..

''-giggles- you can eat it dan '' lily giggled as she places her hand to her mouth trying to hide more giggle that want to escaped her mouth..

While Daniel was eating , he remembered something.. he stopped eating and looks at lily, he smiled gently and hand out his hand , he looks at her with a gentle look on his face as he softly said, '' my name isn't dan, I trust you now.. you may call me , Daniel , Daniel Cyber, Nice to meet you personally Lily Jasmine Knight .. I hope we can be good friends ''

As he said those words, his gentle words and his gentle face and mostly, his gentle purple eyes looks at lily, caused lily to blushed hard but none the less, she hands her other hand and shakes hand with him..

She smiled gently with her flushed face '' I would love to be your good friend, Daniel , I would certainly love too'' she said shyly..

They smiled to each other and continued to talk to each other..

Until lily had to leave at 8:00 am

'' Im sorry im late Grandmother! '' lily apologized as she went to her grandmother, gave her a glass of milk, goodies and her grandmother's medicine..

'' it's okay dear , every one tends to be late you know''

While Regine , Lily's grandmother, eats ..

She observe lily , who was sitting on a chair near the window, lily looks through the window to see the outside, she had a smile on her face and… a slight redness on her cheeks..

Regine raised her eyebrow, but smiled..

' it seems our little lily is growing up... '

She silently yet happily thought as lily thought of Daniel.. unaware of her growing feelings for Daniel..

It has been 2 months since they met personally and had grown more closed.

_Too close…_

Lily is always feeling something different when she is with Daniel, Daniel on the other case, he is always feeling that too. But of course he knew what that feeling is… but that didn't stop them to ruin their friendship nor their closeness.. Instead, they grew even more closer,

Closer than more… Which caused their feelings to grow rapidly…

Lily who had finished talking with Daniel, was now in her grandmother's cottage..

She thought the past months about being with Daniel, she always feels a feeling that she don't know but all she know she felt happy, safe and she enjoyed Daniel's company..

But she want to know what this feeling is..

Then, she had an idea, she turned around to her grandmother who was eating cookies happily, and asked, '' grandmother? Can I ask you a question? '' her grandmother looks at her with a smile and her grandmother nods her head ,

'' well…. If you are being with a good friend, you always go with him, think of him, speak of him, see him , or touch him… do you have an unknown feeling that would make you feel happy with that person? Feeling that would make you feel safe and enjoying his company? What is that feeling grandmother? What is that feeling .. Im feeling it right now… or whenever im near to him, touching him, talking to him, being by his side, thinking of him… I want to know what is the answer, grandmother! ''

She desperately ask..

Her grandmother looks at her in shock..

' I was expecting for her to ask about what she is feeling about a person.. I assumed she is having her first crush… but it seemed im wrong.. she… my dear granddaughter lily , is in love.. ' her grandmother smiled,

'' I know lily.. just sit patiently, breath in and out ''

Lily did what her grandmother instructed , who wouldn't do it?

'' I know what you are feeling lily, you are inlove.. '' her grandmother said casually as if saying the weather is beautiful..

Lily froze in shock..

'' i-in l-love!?'' she asked with a blush on her cheeks..

'' yes lily.. you are In love '' her grandmother said,

'' b-but.. h-how? W-why? '' lily was to shock to say things normally..

Yea right, who wouldn't freak out when you found out you fell INLOVE with your friend?!

'' I don't know, you only know the answer, you might fall at his beauty , or his characteristics… I don't know, how you fallen and why have you fallen for him.. They are the same yet different at the same time.. you only know the answer my dear. '' her grandmother said

It has been a week since lily knew she was inlove with Daniel,

Her friendship with him didn't became awkward, but Daniel knows that lily is hiding something from him that he wants to know but he didn't press on it any further since he understand that it is something she wanted to stay secret..

She was now home and was about to sleep when she heard her mother's voice said to go down..

'' okay mother, just let me dress for abit '' she wears the red cape and proceeded to go downstairs..

She saw her mother talking to a older guy who had brown hair and green eyes.. and the one who sat next to him was ..

_oh god! _

It was Lucas , Lucas Damphirn.. he had messy brown hair and green eyes.. he was a hunk okay, lily admitted it but.. Daniel is much more than him..

This caused lily to blush at the thoughts about Daniel ..

She shook her head off and went down..

'' good evening mother, Mr. Damphirn , and Mini Mr Dhamphirn.. '' she greeted.. but abit rude to lucas,

You see , lucas was a flirt.. which lily hated, and he had been courting lily without her permission which annoys her..

Good thing she wont have to spend anymore time with him..

Her mother looks at her and smiled, '' oh lily ! we have a good news for you!'' , lily got curious and sat which was next to her mother, '' what is it mother?'' she asked politely,

The old man looks at her and said, '' you are beautiful but also polite too, you are perfect for my son after all , it seems you lucas made a good decision '' lily raises her eyebrow and asked , '' what do you mean 'perfect for your son' and ' lucas made a good decision' ? '' she asked with abit rudeness on her tone..

Instead of lucas father answering it, her mother answered it for her, '' why you are marrying the mayor's son! Lucas! Isn't it a good news! Your going to marry lucas! '' mother said as it had excitement on it..

Lily was silent for a moment, she looked down and had her bangs covered her eyes , thou they don't notice the sad aura on her..

Instead, they took it she was like that of excitement and lovingness.. lucas grinned , his dad smiled while her mother just squealed ..

'' m-married? M-mother , y-your joking right? '' lily asked still having her bangs cover her eyes,

Her mother squealed and said '' oh this is too much of it to be a joke lily! Its reality! Oh my gosh my daughter is getting married with lucas! Kyaa'' her mother said in fan girl mode, her mother was about to squeal again ,

When suddenly , lily pushed the table away, she looked at the three of them with so much anger that they don't see it in her often..

'' WHAT DO YOU MEAN GETTING MARRIED WITH LUCAS?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! IM 16! 16 ! AND I DON'T LIKE LUCAS! I ADMIT HE LOOKED OKAY BUT I DON'T LOVE HIM NOR LIKE HIM ! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM ! I HATE LUCAS! I HATE LUCAS! I H-'' her angry yells were cut short because her mother had slapped her cheek very hard and had look at her with those cold eyes..

'' stop your _uselessness_ sayings lily.. you are destined to marry lucas AND you are to marry him, sooner or later you would fall inlove with lucas anyway.. and I want you to stop your tantrums okay my dear, people like them don't need to hear your _useless _tantrums '' she said coldly to her, her mother looked back at the guest and had a smile, '' Im sorry Mr mayor , but you can go now, and I will make sure my _useless_ daughter will marry your son.. '' she said..

The mayor and lucas understood and left but not before lucas look's at lily with a grin..

Lily turned back at her mother's figure..

'' lily I want you to stop '' her mother randomly yet coldly said ,

'' stop what? '' lily answered with rudeness, she looked at her mother who looks at her with cold eyes as she said those words,

'' I want you to stop meeting the _disgusting hybrid_, and don't worry, that pest won't bother you anymore.. '' her mother looked at her with a clam posture yet have an icyness tone on it

'' WHO IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TO ME THAT I WOULD JUST NOD AT IT?! AND PRAY WHAT TELL ME IS THE REASON I SHOULD DO THAT?!

'' it is because I am your mother you foolish girl, I know what is best for you and for this village.. and it clearly says that .. that _disgusting foul_ hybrid is not best .. and lucas is normal and is perfectly for you.. you have no say in this foolish girl, just agree with me cause we both know it it is for your happiness and safety''

'' HAPPINESS AND SAFETY ON YOUR FUCKING LIENG FACE , _ MOTHER_! WE BOTH KNOW THAT IT IS NOT CLEARLY THE BEST AND RIGHT FOR ME! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE NO SAY IN THIS?! THIS IS MY LIFE! YOUR BETTING ON MY HAPPINESS! WE BOTH KNOW THAT YOUR AFTER FOR LUCAS WEALTH! AND PRAY WHAT TELL ME WHY YOU CALL ME FOOLISH?!

'' Girl, go to your room.. this is the end of conversation girl, foolish girl.. you are a fool for loving a _monster a vulgar and foul monster, _go to your room and think ahead of the future with lucas, leave the.. foul creature, it is for your safety ''

'' YEA RIGHT! I AM A FOOL! A FOOL TO HAVE TRUSTED AND LOVE YOU! I SHOULDN'T HAVE COME BACK TO THIS VILLAGE BUT SINCE I CARE FOR GRANDMOTHER, I WILL STAY ! GOODNIGHT _MISS VLANCHA ''_ the slap hurted okay, but the pain in the heart just made lily tears stream down her face.. that made her to yell to her _mother_ who flinched to lily's words..

Lily , after hearing that.. ran's to her room, she slammed it hard and locked it..

She looks through her window and saw the moon was up, it was all alone, no stars , no clouds nor birds to keep the moon company..

She then begun to sob.. and cried silently, oh how much it pained her, not able to meet him, not able to touch him nor not able to talk to him..

He was important to her, he is her moon.. the moon that stays in the dark being judged, hated, mistaken, and feared.. the moon who shine's so brightly in the night yet all alone..

' Oh lord, what did I do to make my life go this way? ' she thought sadly.. as she continued her silent cries, sobs and prayers in the lonely night..

Daniel, remembered yesterday,

_a woman came to him .. she had a blond hair and brown eyes.. she was wearing a villager's dress and shoes.._

_She looked at him and said in the coldest voice he ever heard '' I want you to never EVER see, touch nor talk to my daughter lily.. whatever you hope, she wont fall for a disgusting hybrid like you! And she will certainly have her future ruin by you! So keep away from my daughter EVER , you monster'' she said and walked away.._

Daniel thought those word's again and again..

Until he had a conclusion..

He sadly smiled and look's at the moon..

' What a lovely night.. yet also lonely…. ' Daniel thought sadly,

Then suddenly said, '' the woman's right! Lily can't nor would ever would fall in love with me! Who would fall to a disgusting hybrid?! Even if she likes me as a friend, I would ruin her future!

And it would make her life miserable! The woman is right , people and wolves are right.. I am a burdened and a mistake..''

He chuckled sadly and said '' how ironic , me , the wolf who is supposed to eat the little red riding hood.. have fallen inlove with her.. ''

Daniel looked to the moon once more,

A single tear slid down to his cheek..

His eyes begun to well up of tears and he quietly Asked, '' Why did I have to be the wolf? Why did lily have to be red riding hood?''

His questions weren't answered..

The cold breeze begun to spin a bit faster trying to dry daniel's tears from the cold night..

Lily woke up early in the morning and wore her normal clothes, only this time the dress was red… Ironic right?

And baked cookies, pancakes, cupcakes and an apple and a banana tart..

Then she quickly put it in the basket and left quickly with her hood on her head..

She run's to the forest and waited for Daniel at the meeting place..

She waited and waited..

She didn't even came to her grandmother's place at the same time cause she thought Daniel was late..

It was already 4:24 pm..

She still waited for him..

Despite knowing his location, behind the thick tree she was waiting at..

She still waited for him to come out..

Waited for him so they can meet..

Waited for him to be near to him..

Waited for him to talk to him like always..

Waiting for him so someday she has the courage to say three simple yet powerful words..

'' I love You ''

She waited and Waited,

Waited and waited..

It was now night time..

7:00

She was about to stay more when a voice is heard '' Go Lily, don't wait for me, go , leave '' lily hearing this was in shock and turned behind him only to see Daniel,

She runs to him and hugs him tightly, '' D-daniel! please , stay with me! Please '' she plead as she grasp his jacket.

Daniel trying hard not to look in her eyes and trying hard not to hug her..

He said '' lily, you should go now, your grandmother is getting worried as we spoke '' he said as he looks in the other direction,

Lily didn't want to, she just wanted to be selfish this time..

She hugged him much tighter and tears begun to fall to her face…

Daniel started to feel sadness and regret but ' no! I have to do this ! for her sake! ' he thought..

He move his head downwards as his bangs shadowed his eyes…

He said in a cold voice '' lily, stop being clingy.. your being annoying.. you human's are so disgusting , I wish that my fater wasn't a human.. if he isn't , I would be full wolf, I would have a good life! I won't be beaten up! It's because of you human's made my life miserable!''

Hearing this cause lily to unwrap her arms around him and look at him with shock face.. then eventually , lot's of tears stream down on her face.. she covered her mouth with her hand and ran away with the basket leaving daniel with a banana tart beside the thick tree..

Daniel look's at lily's running form and soon to that, his face begun to well up of tears and he fell to his knees, and raindrops begun to pour down to earth ,

Lily went inside her grandmother's cottage, and locked the door,

'' oh lily! You came! Whe- child, what is wrong with you, come to grandmother , here here'' her grandmother noticed lily's form was drenched from the rain, and her face , mostly her eyes were so swollen ..

She hugged her grandmother and said with tears streaming down on her face '' grandmother! Grandmother! How awful this day … i-I just wanted to meet him, to be near him, to hold him, to talk to him! But why did he have to say those words? Why ?! I love him grandmother! Oh grandmother! My life turned worse'' she cried to her grandmother arms as her grandmother pat's her head and rubs her back trying to calm her..

A few months had passed, lily always cried in her room or to her grandmothers..

She refused to talk to someone she deemed unimportance and someone she hates..

Like the dhamphirn family, and her mother..

Her mother tried to explain having a _disgusting hybrid _as a friend would only ruin her, but lily pain no heed to them, she ignored the dhamphirn family and her _mother_, behind to the kindful,emotionless and respectful words she have interact with them, are harsh insults.. she refused to talk to her mother unless it is important, lily also refused her to call mother and ever since that argument she have, she have shown the public how she hate her mother..

And with the pain she had I her heart… She always blame herself at the human's action towards Daniel..

lucas who really is in love with her, found out that she was inlove with a hybrid, and was enrage..

he said some things or fake thing that would try to make lily hate Daniel but to no avail..

She would always often go to her grandmother, She would always know that daniel was watching over her but she just sadly ignored it..

While for Daniel, ever since that night, he always watch over lily behind the thick tree ..

Lily's p.o.v

I begun to walk to my grandmother house but as usual, I walk the longer way around..

As I walked, memories begun to ran to my mind.. I smiled sadly, missing spending time with daniel..

I looked at the tree which me and Daniel would wait for eachother and talk to eachother..

Im happy that Daniel was watching out for me like always but … I missed his company, I missed him so badly..

I want to meet him again, I want to touch him again, I want to talk to him again…

But.. but it's impossible since im the red riding hood while he is the wolf who is supposed to kill me in the end of this story..

I let a single tear rolled down onto my cheek and continued walking , taking a glance on a shadow figure behind the thick tree…

Daniel's P.O.V

After eating a banana..

I saw lily walking to the path from this tree..…

How ironic, me , watching over her.. in this tree..

Which is where lot's of memories were spend under this tree..

And I will and always will treasure it..

I look at lily, she begun wearing the red dress making her look like a adult-like red riding hood..

She still walks not even glancing to this tree…

It hurts so bad.. I desperately want to meet her again, touch her again, talk to her again…

But… it isn't impossible..

It will be always impossible for us…

As long as we are the wolf and the red riding hood…

As long as either of us died..

Lucas P.o.v

So that's the hybrid, eh?

Such a damn stalker, stalking my fiancé is bad..

Lily… if you aren't going to be mine..

Then no one will!

I will make you mine tonight, and it if you still refuse me, I would kill you!

I wont have anybody else have you than me!

You are mine lily, mine..

If you wont be, your good with the dead

I grinned like any mad man would as I look at my sharp knife that gleams in this dark corner..

\none p.o.v

Lily was in the backyard of her grandmother's cottage who is shopping in the market right now..

When she was suddenly pinned by someone..

Her eyes widened as she saw who was pinning her,

_Lucas?_

He was wearing his oh-so-ultra-cool clothes..

He had a knife in his hand and he had a mad man smile with a crazy look in his eyes..

'' l-lucas? W-what are you doing here? '' she fearfully ask,

He grin and said '' why to visit and to claim you as mine.. lily ''

This angered lily and yelled at him '' im never going to be yours you mad man! ''

This made lucas to be angry, then he suddenly kicked her in the stomach and punch her in the face..

This caused her to cough blood , she look's fearfully at lucas who had been grinning and sharpening his knife in a random stone..

'' answer me again, my dear lily.. I belive that was just a answer you don't want to answer.. after all, who would pick a hybrid than me? '' he said as he cupped her cheek, lily on the other hand glared at him and said,

'' me, Daniel has so much that you don't have! Your cruel when he is nice, you're a player and he is only loyal to one person he will love! You pretend you had the worst situation on life than everybody when in reality Daniel is! YOU think only for yourself when all Daniel do is for other's sake! And there is one thing he have when you don't! And that is my love! I love Daniel than you! Even if he hates me it's okay cause my love for him wont' ever change!Your not the one I like and will never ever will be!'' she yelled to him, '' ah!''

Lucas became so angry that he purposely sliced her arm..

'' i-it.. hurts… argh '' lily moaned in pain and tried to prevent more blood come out..

Lucas had a wild look in his eyes and looks at lily, ''**IF YOU ARENT GOING TO BE MINE THEN NOBODY WILL HAVE YOU! '' **lucas yelled as he began to stab lily..

-STAB-

'' AHHHHHH!'' lucas was crying in pain when his hand was cutted off, beside him was his bloody cutted hand and a bloodied sharp metal like bommerang

He rolled in the ground and rolled and rolled trying to eased his cutted bloody hand..

Fortunately yet at the same time, unfortunately for lily,

She isn't the one lucas stab.. It was Daniel, protecting lily with his arms, embracing him.. the knife was in the dangerous location which is where one of his vital organ's at..…

Lily look's at daniel's purple eyes which were in happiness yet had tiredness in it..

He smiled at lily and said

'' im really grateful you have also love me lily.. I promise lily I do not hate you and I love you too lily.. with all my heart –coughs blood-.. I had to do those acts so I won't ruin your fut-cough blood- -ure.. im really happy –cough- I have saved you, but im sorry –cough—cough blood- for the words I have told you those hurtful words, im sorry I haven't saved you in time but im still lucky I have still save you..''

he said with tiredness in his voice..

Lily on the other hand land his body very carefully on the ground and beg for him to still live..

'' please lily, d-don't-coughs blood- do those prayers.. we know I won't survive'' lily grasp his hand and begun to tear up '' please live! We just meet, touch and talked again.. I want to live with you daniel! '' lily plead, her blue eyes sparkling with sadness in it..

''im tired lily, even if I want to live with you.. we can't.. I love you lily.. I did and will always be..

Yet one of us is supposed to die, and I don't want to see you die .. so I sacrificed myself… L-cough- please smile when I died.. -cough cough- , i-I d -cough- w-want to see y-you I –cough- -in p-pain -cough- w-wh –cough- w-when i-I cough died.. w-cough will y-you please s-smile cough f-for cough -cough blood-, me ?'' lily who is clearly in pain, nodded and smiled while her tears stills stream down her face…

'' t-thank you -cough blood cough- l-lily , Please –cough- live lily.. live.. wait for –cough- me when I am to return.. wait for me..

Live cough lily.. just live… -cough- just live and always wait for me –cough- at our meeting –cough- -cough- place… -cough cough cough-

Live lily, -cough cough- blood I will always love you no matter.. wherever I am..'' as Daniel said the last line and died with a smile on his face..

Lily widen her eyes and shouted '' **NOOOOOOO! DANNIIEELL ! '' **

Her eyes welled up in tears as her voice was heard through-out the forest…

_9 years later,_

A woman who had red and orange dress with red boots, a long shiny blond hair that riches her knees.. she had blue eyes that had happiness yet loneliness in it..

She was lily, she was now 25 years old, she have wait Daniel for 9 years…

Everyone except her grandmother who have passed last year, said she should stop waiting for him..

But she always refused and said '' I love him.. I know he will come back someday in that tree ''

She sat down on the grass and rub the bark of the tree..

She smiled and said '' this is where we always meet… Daniel.. I miss you… when will you come back ? ''

Suddenly, a voice appeared or morelike, heard

'' you don't need to wait any more … lily ''

Lily quickly turn around only to see a boy..

In the age of 26 came into the view..

He had silvery white hair that was spiky and was in a tight short ponytail, he had pale white skin.. he also had white silvery clothes, both stop,bottom and the shoes..

Usually, lily would be dismissing him cause there were lots of fakey's and had been occasionally shows up.. but..

There is one thing that this guy have that made lily believe he is Daniel, but what i-

Lily widen her eyes and gasp, she looked intently with her sparkly blue eyes to the gentle purple eyes of the man, the man just smiled and spread his arms while lily shouted '' DANIEL!''

Lily ran to the man with tears in her eyes that flows freely down to her face as she jump into the arms of the now human Daniel..

Daniel who caught her just lift her to the air and twirled her around with laughter until they fell down under the tree..

They laid down their backs and look eachother while holding hands and they both smiled while saying…

'' _**I Love You **_''

The End~~~~~~~~~~~

'' The End '' She looked to Naruto who cried abit earlier when the force separation and the death of daniel ..

was now looked happy and contented with the story he just listened, '' Kaa-chan. The Story Was beautiful -yawn-, w-what happen nexttt -yawwwnnn- '' naruto said while rubbing his eyes tiredly while smiling, kushina giggled at naruto and said '' now , now, there is always next time.. Sleep now naruto-chan '' she laid naruto down to his bed and wrap the blankets around him and turn off the lamp as he sleep ..

She smiled happily to naruto while walking to her and minato's bedroom.

With the Anbus,

'' That was just a Youthful Story blows nose with a handkerchief- '' lee whispered,

'' -sob- that was just such a lovely tragic story'' ino and sakura said together as they imagined a life like that,

choji was just munching potato chips while smiling happily at the story he just heard..

While neji, kakashi and sai looked at sasuke who just smiled at naruto-shrunken-boy who is now asleep...

'' Hn... Red Riding Hood eh, '' then suddenly sasuke smirk,

'' How About The Wolf Who Owns The Orange Jumping Hood '' sasuke smirk just got larger as he said those words and walked away leaving a stunned anbu team mates in the dark corner...

Bleh Blah bLuh,

Sorry for not continueing the Kitsune and Vampire Hybrids but this is just a short story!

and what does one shot means? im not very knowledgeable you know,

and thank you

if your asking if this story is SasuNAru paring, Then what you guess is Right!


End file.
